The Letters of Sin
by CrypticMaidenRK
Summary: A necklace which holds the key to wealth was given to Kaoru as a small girl when her parents died. Now, years after the event, she must cope with the remaints of a shattered army chasing her for it, and gain the help and trust of a man known as Battousai.
1. A Man of Mortal Sin

Disclaimer: I don't own Rurouni Kenshin.  
  
Okay well I have to say that this story was inspired by Fahrenheit 451, a book I love, but not the story plot itself more like a character in it and that being Clairsse- She is so cool. Well any way I'm making Kaoru be like her a bit and the story well I have a different thing for that, so I just wanted you to know that for reasons I have no control over.  
  
IMPORTANT: Okay this is just for fun; I go by another name on FanFiction.net. If you want you can try to figure out who I really am- so just you people can know. So if you like mysteries maybe you would like to figure this one out!  
  
Summary: Kaoru, a forward girl with a tragic past entangles herself with the alias of Battousia to save his soul. Together they have to stop armies of men who want a hidden secret.  
  
"Wise men make proverbs, but fools repeat them."  
- Samuel Palmer (1805-80)  
  
The Letters of Sin  
  
Prologue: A Man of Mortal Sin  
  
He walked down the streets in a dim darkness, hazed with fickle street lanterns along one of the many cobalt stoned alleyways of the ancient city of Rome. His hair was that of the morning star; deep blood red that rested in low band at the bottom of his head, and his eyes...his eyes were those of the blood moon-Deep amber that could burn through a soul and not let it go until its decent into hell itself.  
  
It was said whoever laid eyes on him were those of the doomed and damned, for they would never see the light of another passing day that most people took for granted. No, but not he. He never took anything for granted, not the slightest thing. He was one who knew the ales of life, one who knew the darkness like his own face, one who tempted fate and laughed at destiny's beauty; they were only distant figures of fancies to a man like him.  
  
The darkness slowly faded as he passed onto the main road which lights were better equipped to battle against the bleak darkness of night. His footsteps sounded off against the road of the most recent commonplace he was located in, his dark cape flying behind him as it was dragged a sudden gust of wind. If any soul had been there they would have seen a perfect specimen of masculine beauty and deadly danger that almost any foolish maiden would die for.  
  
A clanking noise echoed off the buildings as he moved along, cutting a track in the wind. The man reached down grabbing a long sheathed sword that hung limp at his side; the noise stopped.  
  
The sun was starting to peak over the edge of the ancient city; driving always the chill of the night just with a bit of light. The demons were gone and all that was left remaining was bloody corpses that he had given the night as a departing present, only to come again the next night and surrender yet another life, bidding apart of his soul farewell as well. His innocence had been diminished the first time he cut through finely woven flesh, letting out cries of crimson viscosity.  
  
The day was just beginning and it was time for him to rest. Turing around a corner he came to a large, rather old building and went inside. The place was suffocating hot, and stuffy with the smell of alcohol, smoke, and sex. This was his compound- the place where he worked for the good of people, a compound of assassins that dwelled within the walls was sick with nasty, vile corruption, and fear. But, this was all he knew.  
  
No one said any greeting to the man who had just stepped instead, but instead moved back a little and avoiding his gaze of damnation in a sign of revere and the utmost awe. He was the best at what he did, his alias known to almost everyone in the Western Hemisphere and even parts of the Far East. It's hard to imagine a man being that infamous, and hard not to at all to say that he was indeed doomed to eternal pain in the far corners of the pits of Hell.  
  
He walked to his room, opening the door and taking his clothes off that needed washing to get the crimson dye off, once again. The bed lay forgotten in the far corner of the room; disregarded like a old toy of a child's. The bed looked new with white linen sheets that were expertly made to cover the entirety of the square cushion. Putting down his sword onto a stand he eased himself onto the corner, the farthest away from the bed, and closed his eyes to rest his body. He would never sleep. He was always in a turbulent dream like state when he sleep never letting his guard down, life was never easy going not even in sleep.  
  
He knew this. This was all he had known and, to him, all he would ever know.  
  
A/N: Okay people so what do you think so far, don't worry others will come into the story soon so beware! Well please if there are any comments or suggestion please tell me, thank you!  
  
Don't You Just Hate Me

CrypticMaidenRK


	2. Under Vatican Tiles

Disclaimer: I don't own Rurouni Kenshin.  
  
Hey people, I'm back again, please hold your applause. LOL! Okay seriously, so do ya'll think this going good so far, or are you completely and most utterly confused. Well, if you are I hope that that will clear up so when later chapters come, okay! Now onto the story!  
  
_Silence is the virtue of fools. _

_Sir Francis Bacon (1561-1626)_  
  
** The Letters of Sin**  
  
Chapter One: Under Vatican Tiles  
  
Kaoru touched the side of the framed window overlooking the Holy Vatican City of Rome. Light was just peaking out behind the cover of the dark clouds of the early morning dawn. She was most of the time a late sleeper, but loved the smell and sight of the early morning; everything was so fresh and new with a new dawn. Spheres of silver shimmer laid on flowers, and the grass gave off a fragrant dewy air of the near by Riviera.  
  
Her small room was still dark with the night before while she dressed in her plain white tunic that licked the ground, covering most of her arms- it was only proper, and she hated it most of the time- to act as a lady should, that is. She loved art of sword play that her father taught her, as it seemed, so long ago. It was everything about it that excited her- the promise of adventure and danger alike gave her chills of excitement, but she never conveyed her feeling to others. If it was one thing that she had become over the years since her parents death, living in the convent that she treasured as sanctuary, she had become distrustful of others...well maybe to some extent a few gained a grain of her wheat barrel of trust.  
  
She liked to talk to people, and was extroverted with them, but sometimes she could be more of an introverted nature. She had no more longing to have people like her, she talk to be friendly to others, but mostly she observed others quite fascinated by human behavior.  
  
Kaoru walk out into the Saint Peter's Square trying to get over to the basilica, and still had quite a while to go as she crossed over the vastness of the Vatican's main plaza that was enhanced by a garden view.  
  
On entering the Basilica for her morning prayer she was alone- no one was to be seen. The air was chilly and crisp, even with the hundreds of candles lit in the gigantic cathedral. The sound of her shoes clicked against the white marble of ages past. How many people had walked in the same exact spot as she? She kneeled down on the pew closest to the flaming alter, reverently looking upon her Lord's face that hung from a cross and then bowing her head in prayer after a few moments.  
  
The buzz of human activity on the street below annoyed him to the edge of insanity. The blood of his hair hid his eyes from the brightness of the sun glaring through the partly opened window. He got up steadily walking towards the door, still clad in black, that wasn't an uncommon color to go around the city in. Sheathing his sword by his leg, he opened the door to his quarters and made his way down to the main foyer.  
  
Upon hearing the clicking noises of dishes and glass being passed around he assumed that people were eating their midday meal, by now. He wasn't hungry. He had only one purpose in mind- information on his next assignment for the government of his country.  
  
"Ah, Himura," A voice stopped him; it was the voice of the commanding leader and one of the most important political leaders at the time. "I was wondering when I would see you."  
  
He sounded almost happy to see the infamous assassin. Kenshin turned a faced his leader, bowing in respect, "What's my next mission?" His voice was that of cold, blue, steel; crisp and curt.  
  
Kastura, smiled, "Aye, aye, that's what I have to talk to you about, Himura." Kenshin's body stiffened. He nodded for the elder man to continue. "The members of the Visory Board, and I have thought to give you a weeks vacation." Kenshin was mildly surprised and angered at the same time; why would they let him go now? True things had been more peaceful for the last couple of months, but he still had his honor and pride.  
  
He replied in a curt tone belling his anger, "After all that I have done-" He didn't let the assassin finish. Holding up a hand he signaled for his silence.  
  
"Please, Himura." Kastura pleaded, "You are a very valuable asset to the reformation of this country. Ever since Napoleon Bonaparte's Empire fell Italy and our neighboring European nations have been in a state of great changes, even if they would like to go back to the way things were it will not happen. Bonaparte has spurred the creation of the need for reformation and revolutions in places everywhere, and therefore we need change." He smiled.  
  
"You have been like a blessing sent from Heaven to us Himura. Italy has been in a state of peace for a while now and the Visory has decided to give you a rest, you have done enough already Himura. I don't think this country can ever repay you for your dire services."  
  
Kenshin looked on coldly, "I may not be a Christian, but I know that God doesn't favor murderers, and I' am far from a gift from this so called Heaven that you speak of." The assassin smiled ruefully. "I' am more like a curse from the devil himself, Kastura."  
  
Kastura nodded walking up to his side and patting his shoulder looking on the wall behind the infamous assassin, "That may be, but think of all the innocent lives you have saved Himura, rather than think of the lives of crooked men that you have taken." And with that the elder man walked off leaving him again, alone. He stood there for a while in solitude. Outside the buzz of activity was growing in intensity. He was free. Free from the bloodshed, free from late night excursions.  
  
Kenshin, breathed slightly, he'd rather be on the missions again, he thought ironically. The life he knew was gone, for now. How would he live?  
  
Without forgetting to put on a patch to cover his famous scar, he strode silently out of the confining complex into the open air street that was filled with people going along their daily lives. Ladies fluttered along like butterflies with the heavy, colorful dresses, as the men strode around holding canes and latching on to their women.  
  
It was all too joyful, and ultimately, all too plain.  
  
Kenshin sighed again, moving his way through the crowd, glaring at anyone who stood in his path. People for the most part avoided him feeling extremely vulnerable next to him; like feeling death at their side. Kenshin gaze narrowed. People always avoided him; for once he wished to meet a human with some dignity to look him in the eye; to challenge his gaze. But, they were all the same-weak and death fearing. He strode faster going to the older parts of the city which were enchanted with old monuments and ruins like the enchanted gardens of Castle Sant' Angelo, on the Tiber River that was not too far from the Vatican City.  
  
He had always found a shadow of divine peace and solitude in the mists of the old, lust gardens of the castle over looking the river that cut through Rome like a knife in butter. It was one of the few places he actually enjoyed, and the only place he dared let his guard down.  
  
A ghost of a smile caresses his face during his thought process: Maybe he could go on a vacation to the isle of Rhodes. Bonaparte was actually gone; he did put up quite a fight though for his last hundred days of rule before his ultimate demise. He sighed; maybe he did need a vacation from the city.  
  
Kaoru stretched on exiting Saint Peter's Basilica, her white tunic dancing in the slight breeze that encompassed her lithe form. She wanted to get to the river side today; she loved Rome. The city enticed her hunger for knowledge; for she loved to read anything she got a hold of. The Vatican museums had some timeless literatures, but she barely paid any heed to them, the cardinals and monks didn't like people to touch the ancient scriptures in fear that they will be ruined, and Kaoru quite agreed.  
  
With much hurry for a person who had nothing to do for the day, Kaoru rushed out of Saint Peter's Square and bounded on the Via della Conciliazione; the road that enter and exited the Vatican City. Maybe she would enter the Castle Sant' Angelo instead of going over the Bridge of Angels to the Pantheon's Piazza della Rotunda, that was far too long of a walk and Kaoru was feeling quite lazy that après midi.  
  
Her raven locks sailed behind her, flowing through her high fashioned hair, and her sapphire eyes twinkled in the suns radiance. She looked the part of a fallen angel from Heaven.  
  
The castle loomed closer in the distance with its white and cobalt stoning, ominous like a forte mountain. The people around her bustled and hustled in hurry of the day. They were dressed in garments of all shades; some were in morning as others contrasted them in their fine fabrics completing the sunny day.  
  
Faintly the memory of her childhood struck her mind; her childhood wasn't that of a pleasant experience. Her father had at one time supported Napoleon and was a quite high ranking officer in the French militia, and one might say a great bosom bow to Napoleon himself. Kaoru, when she was younger, lived with her mother in the French country side along the Mediterranean coast in a little white stoned fishing village a couple of miles from the Spanish border. That was until her untimely death of her father's by Napoleon himself. They had come after her mother and her next.  
  
Kaoru had never known why her father was killed, and her mother's brutal death which Kaoru barely escape by her mother's ultimate sacrifice. All she knew was that she ran, coward like, even though she had only been eleven she knew she should have stayed and died with her mother and not have run. She spent three years roaming around a dangerous continent with small bands of the French army hunting her down when they had the spare time. What had her father done, to make the French army want to kill, what she thought every blood relation to him? The only consonance to her was the last present she ever revived from her mother and father; a necklace of silver that held a crest of some kind of bird with letters inscribed onto the back.  
  
Finally, she had come into Italy, which at that time was still a squad of tiny different nations, and taken in by a wise, grandfather looking monk who was traveling at the time. He took her to Rome and then finally the Vatican City and placed her within the convent of the abbey; her place of solace. The kind old monk, who Kaoru called Grandfather, visited her frequently until he left again for another tour of Europe. That had been five years ago when she had been fourteen, and no sign of the monk had ever been seen since. Kaoru was not one to hold false hope any longer like she had when she was a child with eyes of blind faith in people; she knew that he had probably died in the mist of a spontaneous battle of some sort.  
  
Kaoru sighed, there was no point to dwell on past memories- they were nothing you could do about them except to acknowledge them and get on with life. But, why had her father been killed? She had been trying to determine that reason for so long, but now she was of age to go out into the world alone and be able to survive, not like she had survived for all those years before she met the monk.  
  
Kaoru's eyes hardened, she was lying to herself, again. She had denied the truth from herself for all these years pretending not to her the voice in the back of her mind; she was running. Running from a long memorized past. She ran away from her problems just like she ran away from her mother's death.  
  
Pushing the thought from her mind she stood in the mist of the gardens, smiling, being greeted by the lust greenery of her surroundings; the view was breath taking along the Tiber River, as it always had been, but there was something different. Usually, around this time of day people went indoors since it was noon, and rarely came to this spot in the gardens that was hidden from the castle view for the most part. But there was something out there- a strong presence. A deadly presence.  
  
Someone was in the gardens with her. A pain of fear cursed through her body, but she showed nothing of the emotion. A flame of curiosity lit within her- Who was there in the gardens with her at that time of day? Kaoru, tried to ignore the feeling of curiosity that creep within her and tried to remember the saying the nuns had always told her - 'Curiosity killed the cat.'  
  
Damn it all to hell! It was always these exact feelings of wonder that always got her into various predicaments, and for once Kaoru tired ignored it.  
  
The red haired assassin leaned wearily against an old stone wall covered by various mosses and trees that over looked the silt toned river. His hand laid on his sword, just in case something would happen, but this was his place of solitude, his place where he felt that he didn't need to be on death defying guard; his own solace. A breeze played along with the leaves giving a sudden chill to the area. He opened his eyes, showing off a pair of haunting athmyest orbs that quickly turned back to a perfect hue of amber.  
  
His mind was open and cleared of any thought, but there was something...no, correction someone. A sound of ruffling was heard in the brush of the garden. Kenshin kept deathly still waiting...and listening as if he could see with his mind.  
  
Without a second thought Kenshin leap up, unsheathing his silvery sword, titling it into ivory flesh.  
  
Kaoru wondered to the river side when she felt the air around her became think with hopelessness. The pressure weighted down on her soul suffocating her. Someone was in the garden, she was positive of that now. She was just about to turn around and look to the ruined wall behind her when all of a sudden a sword was pointed to her throat, she was so surprised that she couldn't see anything but the silver blade come forth at her and then stop. She didn't even have the time to let out a sound or a squeak of any kind. The person who wielded the sword was fast, no, the person held the speed of the gods themselves.  
  
She was scarred, the sword was still pointed at her throat ready to slash it and take her life. Why, did she get herself into these kinds of predicaments? Trepidation cursed through her body, as she with held her innate nature to shake. She had been through worst, right? Slowly she peered up the length of the brilliant sword and came face to face with the most beautiful eyes that she had ever gazed upon.  
  
Kenshin was mildly shocked to see a young maiden standing in front of him, a young beautiful maiden. No, he thought to himself, she was more than just beautiful; she looked like a fallen angel with raven hair and sparking sapphire eyes that glimmered brighter then his sword. What surprised him even more was the she hadn't screamed at all, nor for that matter made a single movement. Oh, but he sensed fear, he smelled it all over her, especially in her eyes. He couldn't help but smirk silently at his overwhelming presence.  
  
Kenshin, looked onto her eyes and without removing his sword said harshly, "What are you doing, girl?" His eyes bore coldly into her threatened orbs of blue. Kaoru, gasped, and then swallowed her fear. She would not let him intimidate her; she would hide her fear from him. She would not be easily broken. But, there was something about him that told her he was deadly...it was those eyes of his. He held the eyes of a killer, an assassin; cold and merciless, yet she felt yearning all the same. What was she thinking?  
  
Swallowing she closed her eyes casually, "What do you think I'm doing, signore?"  
  
Kaoru looked up at him again. He was the most handsomest man that she had ever laid eyes upon; deep exotic crimson hair adorned with deadly, perfect amber eyes, but he had a bandage across on check and Kaoru mildly wonder what he was hiding.  
  
The point of the sword increased on her skin, promising a spill of blood. Kenshin eyes were harsh and deadly. This maiden dare mock him; this was an outrage... and all around amusing for once. A person actually looked him in the eye and defined him. This girl was brave, that, or incredibly naive. He looked into her determined eyes signaling a beginning of glaring contest; neither looked away.  
  
"Why are you here?" His voice questioned demandingly.  
  
Kaoru felt she had no choice but to answer the question- If this man commanded something of her, she felt compelled to speak. Like a dog to a master she spoke shuddering, she had never taken orders from anyone a man for that matter. Her voice was mystic holding a strong scent of determination that Kenshin found fascinatingly drawn to. Like a moth to a flame.  
  
"I wanted..." Kaoru looked up at him steadily defying his gaze for yet a second time. "Signore, this would be much easier if you would be so kind as to remove your sword from my throat." His gaze hardened, trying to hide his want to laugh at this maiden who defied a man, a deadly man at that.  
  
"It's incredibly uncomfortable." She continued on with the same calm, yet demanding voice. His sight fell on her for a few moments, then with a barely noticeable shrug let his sword fall, leaving only his guard to remain.  
  
Kaoru could swear that she saw a look of utter amazement in his amber eyes, but in the next moment the look was gone leaving her to wonder if it was ever there in the first place. All the same she was relieved when his sword's deadly tip pointed to the ground. Glancing she reared her eyes upward following the silver path and finally resting on his beautiful musician hands; they were still collided tightly around the hilt signifying that his guard was on high alert.  
  
"I will ask you again, what are you doing here at this time of day?"  
  
He didn't even need to shout for his voice was like steel on steel, thundering like a harsh wind in the silence of the gardens. Kaoru, internally cringed at the steel tone of his voice making her yearn for something more. She felt compelled to him. She had never felt this way about any body, a man especially, and had never felt this...attracted. She always paid no heed to men and they never paid any to her, or so she thought. Kaoru didn't dare further explore her sinful thoughts, he had asked her a question and it was only in polite nature to answer back, even if the question had been asked in a slightly rude manner.  
  
"Wandering." Kaoru's answer was plain and simple with a distant aroma which held the same courageous determination that would never leave her. Kenshin cocked an eyebrow. 'Wandering?' What did she mean?  
  
Kaoru looked back at his emotionless face, sighing. "I suppose, I'm here for the same purpose you are, signore."  
  
Kenshin eyes became harsh giving off a colder chill to his voice, "And I suppose a naive girl like you would know." He could see her visibly stiffen at his harsh comment, but he paid no attention to her rapidly boiling temper within, matching that of his own for a moment.  
  
"It would greatly please me if you would be silent about matters that you have no knowledge of."  
  
Kaoru's face was full of unheeded distain. This man was so arrogant, and she didn't even know his name! She weighted the statement and concluded that she had been wrong to pry knowledge of what he was doing here, and thus she forced her rising temper down.  
  
"Forgive me." She said with no remorse. "But, the only reason people come here, to me at least, is to think. I only assumed you would have done the same, especially at this time of day when siesta is usually carried out."  
  
Kaoru, ventured to look at him only to find his gaze attracted to the river, signaling an end to the conversation. Kaoru felt a sudden pain of grief and was angered at the tiny emotion. He practically blew her off, and didn't even give her his name. Shrugging her thoughts she walk a little father ahead of him and was suddenly aware of a pair of eyes on her neck; a tingling sensation tugged on her back as though it had become numb.  
  
Kenshin let out a smile at the maiden who stood in front of him. She was strong and courageous enough to look him in the eye; never had he meet anyone of that capacity, and she was nothing but a woman. He felt an urge to protect her, and his eyes widened scoffing at the absurdity of the idea. Him, protect. The idea was almost outrageous. He was meant to kill and kill alone.  
  
"Have you ever wondered, signore," Her voice was mild pulling him out of his transgression of the mind. "That if you peer deep enough into the river that you can see the never ending flow of time?"  
  
What was she talking about? Her thoughts were dreams of a silly youth- Nothing but fancies. She turned and looked at him slightly abashed, realizing the awkwardness of her comments, but didn't bother apologizing. Kenshin felt slightly refreshed at her refusal to apologize.  
  
Suddenly laughter broke out. Her hand flew to her gaping mouth covering the opening with an ivory, yet tanned hand. He felt a need to smile with her and share her joy, but he was unable to do so- He was supposed to be annoyed with this girl. Why wasn't he?  
  
"Doesn't it seem similar though?" She said pointing to the river side, "The flow of time and the flow of water." She looked up at him and continued not minding his glare that she refused to take into consideration.  
  
"Both stop for nothing or no one, both just keep on going; flowing ever constantly. I have wondered for many years that if people just took the time to pay attention that maybe they would see the similarities and learn from them."  
  
He felt a need to wonder about her thoughts when she abruptly spoke again; stronger, in a more definite tone.  
  
"I think if you peer far enough into the deeps of this ancient, well traveled river that you may see the current of time and take a look into the past. The river flows with the same water at one time or another, always leaving a droplet imprinted onto the bottom of the river bed just as the people of Rome's past left their legacies."  
  
This was pure absurdity to Kenshin, even though it made sense on some philosophical level, he refused to believe. "And I suppose you have had enough time to see this for yourself." His voice was crisp and clean. The girl shrugged.  
  
"To each his own." She replied smoothly as if she knew he thought her naive. "I have the time to wonder these thoughts, I suppose." She looked over at him, smiling, and he was slightly shocked. He had never remembered a person to smile at him in that way.  
  
"Maybe you should take some time just to see." He raised an eyebrow incredulously.  
  
"I see only what I need to see." He answered at bit more harshly then intended from seeing he flinch a bit. He knew that she was a little scared; he could read emotions perfectly, mastering the technique when he first became an assassin.  
  
She looked at him still with a sight full of innocence, but not of naivety. "What I mean, signore, is do you really see and not just look." It was more a statement than question because she looked away from him pulling her gaze to the river once again.  
  
"You probably weren't wondering this but..." She sighed a paused for a bit as though she was scarred to continue."...my name is Kaoru." Lifting her head blossoming with a dazzling smile, she coughing a bit. "Kaoru Kamyia."  
  
Kenshin, looked at her again, wondering why she told her his name opening as it was a little forward, but this maiden was different so he was surprised. But, that name Kamyia, where had he heard it before. It gnawed on the edge of his mind, clawing to burst forth with the memory. That name...Kamyia, where had he heard it.  
  
"You know its only proper to make polite introductions once new people have met." She said laughingly, breaking him out of his thoughts. His attention was now directed towards her, with a passive face plastered on to hid any emotion within.  
  
"Its also not proper for an unwed maiden, such as yourself, and a man to alone together without a chaperone." She frowned a little at his cool logic. She had not though for that for she had never been 'proper' so to speak.  
  
Still frowning she threw back, indignantly, "Well its only is as such if one is planning on doing something, wouldn't you say signore?"  
  
He glanced at her with distain, "You do not wish to know me, Miss. Kamyia."  
  
Kaoru raised her eyebrow at his statement, which quickly covered her joy of his addressing her correctly. "Why wouldn't I?"  
  
'Pure innocence.' Kenshin knew. He would not tell her, he was stupid to even bring up the subject. "There are some things that should be left in ignorance, and it would do you good just to forget to ever ask me again."  
  
Kaoru was not down casted at the comment. It was his own personal business after all. Kaoru looked up at him again, noticing that his attention was back towards the river again. She already had an idea of what he was, even if she wanted to deny it, it would be foolish not to see- He was a killer. Those eyes of his betrayed all. She had see enough death, know as many murders and killers that could last a lifetime, but his beautiful amber eyes held something different that separated from all those others...was it remorse. Kaoru, wasn't for sure, but she knew that he was different from the significant others, he had honor.  
  
"I dare to ask you, signore," He looked at her. She was speaking, again. Her determined eyes were misted over with something akin to remorse. "that that which should be held in ignorance is something that you may have done within your past or maybe recently."  
  
He felt his fist clench, this girl was to forward with him. His anger rose at the girl's words but quickly subdued once she talked again as through try to pry out a confession.  
  
"Maybe, I dare say, was it that you have sent souls into damnation." His eyes widened. But, how...how did this girl...  
  
Kaoru looked at his face finding a questionable stare and quickly continued on for fear of a building rage within him. "I'm dreadfully sorry if I have offended you, but I have known people with looks similar to your eyes, and they were murders and killers alike."  
  
Kaoru looked down waiting for a punishment, but Kenshin stood motionless at the truth of her words, shocked beyond all reason. A tense silence sweep over them, like a think canopy covering any light that dare tie to break through.  
  
Kaoru couldn't stand what she had just done. She had just had to pry and when he didn't answer she assumed and spoken forwardly...no, she spoke rashly and inappropriately. Kaoru felt a prickle of embarrassed tears come to her eyes and turned away. She did indeed hate cry, but she was so ashamed of behavior.  
  
She turned away from him ready to flee, just like she did to her past she thought absentmindly. Images became a blur, and it was so suffocatling dry.  
  
"I'm sorry." She murmured, starting to run. Kaoru, thought he would say something to her, but suddenly stopped when a warm hand latched onto her arm fiercely, pulling her towards him.  
  
Kaoru was stunned. Was he going to hurt her?  
  
"You associate with those kinds of society?" He asked, not denying her before assumption. Cold, amber eyes glared into her own as he put his other hand on her other arms making her stand and face him.  
  
Kaoru lowered her gaze, "As you have said before signore some things are better left in ignorance."  
  
It was silent, again. Kenshin, almost had to smile despite the situation- There he was holding a beautiful maiden not two inches from himself glaring into her eyes for her crime of impolite assumption, that was the truth after all.  
  
"Can I see you again tomorrow?" Kenshin croaked out with a horse voice, stunning him. He didn't even mean to say that, it was like the words just flowed from his thoughts to his mouth forming words. If this was a dream then he would have been glad, but by the look on Kaoru's face: stunned and silent, he knew it wasn't so.  
  
Kaoru stood still. Had he just asked her to meet him again, even after what she had said to him? Inside she was over joyed. He wanted to meet her again; it was too good to be true.  
  
"Forgive, me that question-"  
  
"No!" Kaoru exclaimed grabbing onto his arm as he turned away from her. The feeling of his warmth sent chills up her spine.  
  
"No." Kaoru repeated again slowly feeling him tense up a bit at her outburst. "No, please I would be honored to see you again."  
  
Kenshin couldn't help but smile, turning around to her. His smile was no more than a small smirk since he had used those muscles since he could remember, but this girl....this girl made him feel like always smiling.  
  
"Even, if it is improper." Kenshin inquired in a cool voice. Kaoru, laughed.  
  
Signore, made a point, she certainly couldn't meet him here again alone, it was simply not in good morals, and she barely knew the man it would be much safer to see him in a more populated area. Even though Kaoru felt more trusting of him than any other person that she had met in a while, she still had to reframe from that silliness. She barely knew him and she already trusted him more so that people she had known for years.  
  
"It will not be so improper if we would meet in a more populated place, "He looked surprised, almost a little hesitant, "I do have my morals signore, and we could meet at the Spanish Stairs tomorrow, maybe, around this same time?"  
  
Kenshin, thought for a moment still unable to understand the fact that he told this girl he wanted to see her again. She was smart though, not wanting to be alone with a man she barely knew, knowing that he killed, supposing he might try to do something which he would never do. Maybe, she wasn't as naive as he thought; she did have a past that was questionable.  
  
A/N: Hey people, so what did yall think about the chapter! Please review me for any or your comments, criticism, or suggestion. I' am very, very open to suggestions, and I love it when my reviewers give me so input on how the story is going.  
  
I hope I put a little more thickness to the plot of the story, and for those insightful readers yall may know where this story is leading or the basic idea behind the plot. So until the nest time!  
  
Don't You Just Hate Me  
  
CrypticMaidenRK


	3. Eyes of Evil

Disclaimer: I do not own Rurouni Kenshin.

A/N: Okay people it has been a long, very long, time since I updated last, and I'm just fore warning that I think my writing style has changed so the story tone and style maybe a little different, though I will try to keep it how it used to be.

_Warning:_ This chapter, as well as this story, contains many references to Catholicism in it. So if you do not take kindly, or if you not opened-minded to Christianity, just know that this story does contain Christian aspects.

**Letters of Sin  
**_Eyes of Evil_

The confessional was drenched by incense to such an amount that it clouded Kaoru's senses before she could even speak. It had always been that way, ever since she first arrived in Rome. Outside it was still early dawn, but the fathers were always here, always waiting for sinners like her.

"Father, forgive me for I have sinned," Kaoru smiled and took another breath, "it has been two weeks since my last confession. Would you like me to say the Act of Contrition?" Kaoru added after a moment of silence. A melodic voice came from the other side of the dull screen, covered by a crimson curtain.

"Yes. Go on." Kaoru nodded, and dutifully recited it from memory.

_Oh, my God, I'm heartily sorry for having offended Thee. I detest all my sins because I dread the loss of Heaven and the pains of Hell. But most of all I have offended Thee, My God, who art all good and deserving of all my love. I firmly resolve, with the help of Thy Grace, to confess my sins, do penance, and amend my life. Amen._

"What are your sins?" Again came the voice behind the curtain. In the flicker of the candle light, Kaoru barely made out the sunken form of a man, hunched over what she took to be a cane. Memories with his statement flooded her thoughts. The slayer with crimson hair and a cross shaped scar. _Oh, Lord, is it a sign?_

Kaoru's eyes closed, as a blush ran over her countenance. "I have had wicked thoughts, Father." Her voice was mild, and flamed with a hushed embarrassment. Never before had she ever had such thoughts of a man, not until the yester noon.

She saw the old priest lean back against his chair, and cough abruptly and briefly. It was a harsh out take of breath that scratched Kaoru's ears; the ravages of time were wearing on his body, and it almost seemed like the old priest was struggling just to listen. For the spirit may be willing, but the flesh is weak, the verse entered her mind for that moment. Kaoru gave a bitter smile.

"Oh, yes, of what, my child?" He questioned, just as priest do.

"Impure thoughts of a man, Father."

"How old are you?" He asked again.

Kaoru told him her age and she could almost see the exact angle of his nod. "This is a normal occurrence for a maiden your age, but be warned that fornication and things of that matter hurt the Lord. Save yourself child, be a pure temple for the Lord our God. Is this all?"

"No, father. I'm also a coward."

"Why is this?"

Kaoru looked at her necklace which held no brilliance in the dark confessional, and sighed, feeling her throat constrict. "I'm running."

* * *

When Kaoru arrived at the Spanish Steps she was not surprised to find herself alone, well alone in the essence that Kenshin was not to be seen among the sea of faces. The buzz of activity engulfed her, but she was far away from it all with a book bound by her hand, and every inch of skin covered by a black simple dress fit for the ward of nuns. 

She never paid heed when girls look her way with disgust, she was above that. Material things were something of no consequence; they were the tools of greed when one was not careful. Giving one last look, Kaoru sat on the steps near the wall as to not disturb the path of people who were roaming up and down trying to get to the little shops that covered the commonplace.

Kaoru did not bother to pay attention to anything as she opened the book and closed it just as fast with one thought in mind. _I'm naive to think he will come._

What was she doing? The man could kill her. Was this just some whim of a girl who had no one? Kaoru clasped her hands together. She was smarter than this...but the mark on his face, and his warm touch...they did not awake any fear within her heart. And the remorse in his eyes told her all she needed to know-- the man had a noble heart.

_Lord, protect me from doubt, from worry, and evil._

Kaoru shook her head and stopped. A cold feeling took hold of her heart, and for a moment she was unable to breath. Frantically she looked around her, making sure not to stand up as to not alert whoever was near. With unyielding certainty, Kaoru knew she was being watched, but by whom? With quite demeanor, more that she felt, Kaoru slowly stood, dusted off her dress, and started up the stairs.

Sweat trickled down her brow and yet people passed by unaware, unassuming, and unfeeling of any disturbance. It was only her again, alone in darkness. Kaoru's heart galloped faster in its cage when she reached the top of the stairs and felt the presence nearer in range; its cold hatred growing in force.

An arm grabbed hers and Kaoru jumped inside herself as she barely contained a scream. She did not close her eyes, nor did she jump physically or scream. With a certain caution in her eyes, she looked to the person who held her and almost cried out in relief. Red hair, violet amber eyes, and a cross shaped scar came into view.

Did he feel it as well?

"Good afternoon, Signore." Her voice shook a little having Kaoru frown at her own weakness.

Kenshin depressed his head slightly, arrogantly. "I'm sorry, but I was just going to leave. You see you had yet to appear." If Signore's eyes were any indication of what he thought then he most certainly did not believe her fable.

"You should not have stayed there so long." From his mouth it sounded like an accusation, but it did not fetter Kaoru in the least.

Kenshin did not scare her; that feeling did. Kaoru cocked her head a little to the side still attempting to act like she did not know anything for reasons she could not explain.

"What are you saying?" He said nothing when he grabbed her arm and pulled her away from the commonplace, striding down streets until they were again by the river, on a bridge, the same one where she was yesterday. Kaoru dared not look behind her fear, but she felt the cold eyes follow her. They were distant, yet the cold feeling was close enough.

"Stop." Kenshin's voice suddenly commanded and Kaoru complied. And suddenly his harsh eyes turned onto her, who in turn gave a weak smile. "Didn't you feel it?"

"You mean, Signore, do I feel it?" Kenshin raised an elegant brow, and turned around to face where they had come from searching for where the feeling came from. Was he trying to protect her? And furthermore, how had she sensed the cold feeling; never before had Kaoru ever noticed auras or things of that matter.

Kaoru did not bother him, amusing herself by leaning over the railing and looking at the slow passing water. The high noon sun blazed down on the ripples blinding Kaoru when she looked at the brightest spots. It was like golden diamonds in a drank old river.

It surprised Kaoru that she did not think of the feeling or the eyes when he was near; it distressed her to a great extent. She was use to caring for herself, and now it was like she did even care about the fact someone was following...no, watching her. She dared to look at Kenshin, and a sudden anger rose in her; it was not him which vexed her, it was herself.

_Kaoru, what are you doing trusting a man you don't even know?_

It was there again, closer than ever before. Cold hatred swept up her spine.

A feeling of complete panic then over took but was stopped by a voice. **"Run."**

Kenshin resisted the urge to reach for his sword not wanting to frighten Kaoru in the least. He had come late not without cause, in fact he was not even planning to meet her thinking it foolish of him, but against his logic something compelled him to go. And so he went. But when he arrived there he did not feel nor see her for a moment amidst the people, and was about to turn his back when he saw a maiden in black walking, somewhat hurriedly, almost terrified.

He regarded the girl for a moment uncaring if she was scared or not, until he felt her ki, saw her innocent face, and then sensed from where her trepidation stemmed.

He did not know why he did what he did, but in the next moment he started for her, grabbed her arm, and she acted oblivious. But Kenshin knew she was different. He knew she was trying to get away from something. But all she said to him was, and smiling as a matter of fact, _"Good afternoon, Signore."_

What was it about this young maiden that attracted him to her? It was not the type of attraction he would consider romantic or lustful, though he could not be called a romantic person in the least. But there was something about Kaoru which irritated him...

…and that person had followed them. He was near. He could feel it. Could feel him.

A hand reached out to his arm and pulled. He had felt it coming, felt Kaoru's sudden fear, but why?

"Kenshin. Come with me."

He looked at her, raising an eyebrow slightly to show that he was annoyed. Her eyes were blue, wide, and terrified-- it made his blood boil. Kenshin could not help but wonder what caused her such a frantic emotion. No longer stood in front of him a young Amazon, but a mere child.

But again she paid no heed to his eyes. He let out a sinister smile, she was one of the few who did not fear him, most likely because she did not truly know the monster he was.

Kaoru eyes flew from side to side, seeing that each was water; they had to go forward to get away. Now, quickly. She knew not from where the voice came, but she wished to do what it instructed her and it told her to run.

She was a coward; she always was running from something feeling herself unable, unwanting to face it. Kaoru glanced one more time at Kenshin; a plead etched into her eyes, and then turned her back on him and hurried off the bridge.

The pendant danced around her neck glittering in the sun until her hand clasped around it for strength. _Keep going, Kaoru, don't turn back._

She knew Signore followed for she heard his soft footfalls behind her, and Kaoru was almost positive that he let his presence be known to her. The man could walk silently on water if he wanted to. Kaoru brushed her thoughts away unable to focus on barely anything except for the lurking feeling that was slowly diminishing...

...lighter...

...fainter...

...until it was gone.

Kaoru stopped her brisk pace letting herself feel the warmth of the sun on her face. Old buildings surrounded the small cobblestone street she was on decorated with little plants on window seals and laundry lines infested with clothing.

She smelled the scent of common soap; harsh, but clean. No, Kaoru did not focus her attention of the man behind her, because for now she wanted to ignore him and bask in the feeling of security which would not last for long.

Kaoru lowered her gaze. She was a coward, but what was she suppose to do. For years, it had seemed, she had lost that feeling of terror she often felt when she was traveling with the old priest, and yet here she was again in the same shadow of fear.

_Is it them?_

Yes, them, for Kaoru did not know who had been after her for years, if indeed they were the same people. She was never one for sensing others, but often during times when she was alone she would sense something, the same malicious, cold feeling.

Giving her head and final shake, she smiled when she looked up at Kenshin. "You must think me a coward?"

He did not answer, but only regarded her coldly, like some thing that wasted his precious daylight, and then without warning stepped away from her. It seemed like he was trying to force himself to leave.

"You don't have to stay here, Signore."

"Why did you run?" He questioned with thunder in his voice. It was so low and silent that Kaoru could barely make it out that she glanced at him in a rather suspicious way. She had already said it once before, how dare he make her say it again.

He looked at her, she saw, with somewhat of an amused visage which quickly dissolved. It only angered her more causing her face to flush.

"I told you before, I'm a coward."

"That's not what I asked." He replied still not facing her.

Kaoru lowered her head, he would think her a fool, a romantic, and silly little dreamer if she told him the root of her anxiety. It was a hopeless cause for he would keep on asking, and she did not wish to keep up a childish charade, and at the same time did not wish to lie to him. After all she was in confession earlier.

"I heard a voice command me to run." _There, let him think me a fool._

* * *

She walked slowly beside him, a small breeze running through narrow alleys ways and dampen streets ruffled his long coat. It billowed elegantly behind him and the same tapping sound played until he stopped it. Kenshin spared a glance at Kaoru, she did not look his way, maybe she did not hear the beating of his sword against his leg. Maybe she did. It was of no matter, Kenshin would not have cared; his sword went wherever he traveled. 

Kenshin tore his eyes away from the raven haired girl once more, and looked ahead into the darkening streets of Rome. The remainder of the afternoon after the incident, or the _feeling_ as Kaoru ordained the event, seemed to flow by at a snail's lethargic pace. Her statement about the voice was bizarre, but he reminisced about her face when she spoke of it. He did not utter a word. He made no movement and let her statement pass as though he did not think anything of it while in truth his view of the girl became ever more apparent.

She was eccentric.

She explained to him that she thought it was God who spoke to her and at that moment he wished to laugh, but refrained. And when Kenshin Himura laughed it was not a good sign. His laugh was infamous, evil carrying, and not in the slightest bit joyful. Sometimes he laughed when he was about to go in for the kill. He supposed that's why it-the laugh, which was something to be of joy-sounded more like a sword being unsheathed. It was filled of death, for death.

Still, the thought of God was absurd. The very notion was that of a romantic child. He pitied the person who placed their faith in something they could not see, touch, nor hear. Though some would beg to differ. If this God, this Divine Lover, and most Merciful Lord was real, then where was He twenty years earlier? No bitterness of age over took him any longer; that died a long time ago with his humanity-- just like the joy in a laugh. It left him with each soul that was summoned by his hand and sword.

"What's under your patch? I have wished to inquire about it for sometime now." Kaoru talked about the bandage covering his left cheek, and for a while he did not saying anything content to ignore her question. Signore did it well.

"Forgive my disregard of decorum."

And she tossed the thought from her mind.

Kenshin slightly depressed his head signaling that he heard her, but did nothing else. Kaoru looked at him a while longer taking in the way his crimson bangs fell softy over his face, the way his eye lids closed over sun-ish eyes, and for a moment Kaoru thought he looked darkly angelic. But logically Kaoru understood that this man was no angel, maybe he was a fallen one.

Kaoru picked at her necklace idly trying to pass time when she felt the urge to look at the sky, after biding a good night to an elderly man resting on a wooden chair. Black was fingering over the dimming day, and if she squinted Kaoru could make out the first stars in the sky, however faint they were.

"It's time I escort you home." His voice was distant but commanding. Kaoru frowned a bit at his tone, she was never one to be told what to do, but in the interest of not arguing she depressed her head.

"Do not bother with that, Signore. I'm perfectly able to do that myself." He cocked an eyebrow and shook his head.

"Like earlier today?" He mocked her, and worst of all he knew. No matter, she could be just as caustic.

"The person in question did not catch me, did they? Good day, Signore."

Kaoru turned on her heel and started to walk away just as he grabbed her arm. She looked up at him seeing those amber eyes flicker just for a second before regaining stability. "Tell me a date, please."

There was a certain edge to his voice that he did not approve of. What was he doing asking to see her again? It was inappropriate and wrong. Kaoru was just a girl, a troublesome girl at that. But at the sight of her smile something quickened within him--what was happening. He had only known this raven haired God girl for just two days, but the feeling of interest was not going.

He had to yield this charade yet couldn't.

Kaoru gave him a smile, a bubble of happiness forming in her throat, but decided for the cryptic answer. For some reason she knew their paths would meet again, so with a shake of her head she spoke, "That is for God to decide. I'll leave fate in His hands."

She smiled as he frowned, but walked away from him. He did not call out to stop her, nor did she expect him to, but whatever the outcome of her decision it would remain in God's hands. Destiny may be hers to decide, but she would take and decide what He placed in front of her one piece at a time.

**A/N:** Okay and now about my other story, Cherry Blossom Dream, I'm waiting for my editor-- as you can see I don't have one for this story (Sorry!)--to send me the final draft, and then, and only then will I post it. But I can assure everyone that I do have the next chapter finished.

Thank you to all my reviewers. I will write to each any every one of you next time.

And if anyone would like to be my editor for this story, please tell me. And I'm sorry this chapter is so confusing.


End file.
